


Car Sex

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Car Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically what the title says.





	

“Frank? Where are we going?” you ask your boyfriend from your position in the passenger seat, staring out the windshield at the gravel road before you. 

 

He grins and sticks his tongue out in concentration, and glances out into the bright day, as if looking for something.

 

“We're going to find a nice, quiet place, Y/N…” he trails off, turning onto another gravel road, and slowing to a stop, “and we're going to fuck.”

 

You choke on air. “Excuse me?”

 

His grin gets bigger. “You heard me. We're gonna have a quickie. In the front seat. Half naked. On this dirt road, where anyone can pass by and see me fucking your brains out.” He turns off the car. “I'm actually hoping someone will.”

 

You laugh, and lean over to start the car. “Very funny. Now let's go home so that I can properly fuck you.”

 

“Oh, you think I'm joking do you?” Frank turns off the car again and chucks the keys in the backseat, far away from your reach. “Get rid of your panties, Y/N. Now.”

 

You tremble in arousal at his stern voice and comply, slipping off your underwear, and Frank reaches over and hikes his fingers under your skirt, dragging his fingers over your already wet cunt.

 

“God, you're so fucking wet already… need you…” Frank moans, using his other hand to unbuckle the belt on his skinny jeans, and retracts his hand from between your legs to pull his jeans halfway down his thighs, leaving his already hard cock exposed.

 

He went commando. 

 

“Get over here and ride me, baby. Wanna fuck you for the whole world to see.” Frank growls, adjusting his seat so that you can settle in his lap comfortably.

 

“What if we get caught, Frank?” you ask timidly, looking around you as you hover over his dick.

 

“That's the fun of it, darling. The thrill of getting caught.” And with that, he grabs hold of your hips and you sink down onto him, both of your moans filling the car.

 

“Jesus fuck,” you murmur, bouncing up and down on his lap, running your fingers through his hair, and he leans forward to nip at your collarbone through the black tank top you have on.

 

“Oh god, Y/N… so fucking wet and tight…” Frank moans, his grip on your hips tightening as he thrusts into you harder, causing you to scratch at the back of his neck.

 

You can feel your orgasm coming, and you bury your face in his neck, moaning his name as you tighten around him.

 

“Fuck… you like this baby? The thought of someone driving down the road, seeing me fuck you like the dirty little slut you are? Hm? Tell me how it feels, Y/N…” Frank purrs into your ear, sucking on a tender spot underneath, and you feel a small sting of pain as he leaves a love bite.

 

“Feels… oh yes, right there! Ohhh it feels so good… I feel so dirty…” You mumble, your tank top clinging to your sweaty skin, the pleasure between your legs almost unbearable. “Oh god, Frank, please, fuck me harder!”

 

Frank adjusts you so that you’re laying on top of him and he uses the leverage to thrust into you deeper, hitting a spot you didn’t even know existed.

 

“Oh, fuck! I’m coming!” You scream, releasing hard around him, and Frank lets out a long, drawn out groan, pistoning his hips faster as he comes inside you.

 

The car is filled with the sounds of yours and his heavy breathing, and he begins giggling.

 

“What are you giggling about?” You chuckle, and Frank just smiles.

  
“There’s a car parked over there. And I think whoever is in there... saw us fucking.”


End file.
